Generations of Soulmates
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: Dawn's out for vengeance, which led her to LA. Her Key powers at work, she finds who she was looking for and more....


Generation of soul-mates

"That was my entrance!" Buffy shouted at her sister, watching as she smashed through the window and just stood there. Buffy had to admit that her sister did look wicked cool standing on the sill, a sword held tightly in her hand, and her body surrounded in green energy.

"This is my fight Buffy," Dawn stated, not even bothering to look at her sister. Her eyes were concentrated on the demon in the Hyperion Hotel lobby.

"Dawn?" Angel asked sceptically, slowly getting over the shock of seeing her surrounded by power.

"Angel," Dawn nodded, jumping from the second-storey window and landing gracefully on the lobby floor. She soon felt the familiar feeling of Buffy landing beside her.

"Angel, I'm real sorry 'bout this but Dawn has some unfinished business with him," Buffy stated apologetically, nodding her head towards the trapped demon.

"The key," the demon gasped, stepping back alittle.

"So you've heard. I've been looking for you for a very long time Skip," Dawn smiled viciously, approaching her prey.

"W….what do you want with me?"

"Amazing, your sister can get Skip to stutter, when he just laughs at me," Angel huffed, slouching down into the couch. He noticed the others were too stunned to do anything.

"Skippy, I just want alittle info," Dawn pouted, placing the sword behind her back with her hands. She noticed that he just took a step backwards. "Am I that scary?" Dawn asked the crowd.

"Dawn, he's just remembering what you did last time. Maybe you could lose that energy," Buffy said, not taking her eyes off of Skip. "Just give her the information so we can go," Buffy sighed, looking carefully around the room. Her eyes rested on a boy that was about Dawn's age and couldn't seem to take his eyes off her sister. _I'll have to talk to that boy…._ Buffy thought, already coming up with ways to scare the boy.

"What do you wanna know, Key," Skip spat, regaining his posture slightly.

"Who killed Eric?"

"Eric who?"

"Skip, do not test my patience! I've been through enough dimensions to know when you're lying, so hurry so I can kill the damn thing and then get back to the First!" Dawn shouted, stamping her foot slightly.

"The master did it," Skip confessed, looking at his feet, ashamed of his betrayal.

"Right, so who may I ask, is this Master?"

"Cordelia," Skip stated, shocking the entire room.

"Cordelia!" Angel and Connor shouted, almost fainting.

"Yes you idiots, what do you think she has been doing these past few days. No-one comes back from being a higher being except for maybe a slayer," Skip shrugged.

"Right, where's Cordy?" Dawn asked, turning to the other group of participants in the room.

"Right here key," a voice stated coldly from the staircase. "You made a mistake coming here," Cordelia said, slowly walking down the steps.

"No, you made the mistake of killing Eric! I wouldn't even have this power if you hadn't murdered him!" Dawn screamed, walking slowly towards Cordelia.

"What are you gonna do Key? Skewer me? Flay me alive? Come on, where'd sweet little Dawn go?" Cordelia taunted, slowly making her towards the exit.

"Those were emergencies," Dawn stated, her eyes widening in fright.

"What, the emergency came where you had to use torture techniques worse than our buddy Angels here?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Dawn shouted, covering her ears and glaring at Cordelia.

"Oh, some one's having a fit! You gotta get more power than you have to beat me Dawnie, coz in the end, its all about the power," Cordelia said, running out of the door; knowing they won't follow because of their shock.

The hotel was left in silence as everyone just stared at the broken Dawn. Buffy slowly wrapped her arms around her sister and rocked her back and forth.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Wesley asked, finally recovering from his shock.

"Oh, um well you see, Dawns best friend, Eric, was murdered by Cordelia. After that, Dawn just snapped, she learnt how to control her power and has ever since been looking for vengeance," Buffy stuttered, looking between the group of people and her sister.

"She's the Key?" Wesley asked incredulously.

"Yes, she just glows with glowing light," Lorne hummed, walking cautiously towards the girl. "She calls to him to help ease her pain," Lorne murmured, closing his eyes tightly.

"Calls to whom? And, who the hell are you people?" Buffy shouted, helping her distraught sister stand.

"Buffy and Dawn, I'd like you to meet Lorne, Gunn, Fred and Connor my son," Angel winced once he heard his words, waiting for the repercussions.

"Your what! I thought you weren't allowed kids! You told me yourself! Or was that just another thing you lied-"

"Buffy, enough," Dawn said, restraining her sister by the arm. She walked to wards the boy she spotted earlier and out-stretched her hands. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Connor smiled, taking her hand gently in his. A bright green light suddenly surrounded both of them and lifted them into the air.

"Him," Lorne whispered, answering Buffy's earlier question; watching as the two teens were lifted into the air.

"_A warrior born of light and a warrior born of darkness, have both succumbed to the shadows of their fellow warriors; The Angelic one and his slayer. The time has come to test their strength, their bond; to see if it has overcome their distance together. Their souls call to each other, much like Angelus and his slayers. A time will come when both destinies and prophecies collide; it is then The Key will shine in all its glory and The Destroyer will be by her side. But, this battle is not for them to win on their own, they will need help from family," _a voice whispered underneath the floating Key and Destroyer. All eyes turned to the two blue creatures on the ground below their friends, and only Angel recognised them.

"The Oracles," Angel gasped, his eyes widening in shock; knowing the they never come to the earthly plain.

"The Oreos?" Buffy asked, staring dumbly at the two blue people.

"Oracles sweetie," Lorne corrected, noting that everyone but them had been frozen thanks to the unexpected visitors.

"_Warriors they will need your help, it is true that they will end the battle but they will need help during the battle. Angelus and Buffy Summers, two of the most feared names in the demon world, yet you have seen the fear in demons eyes if The Key or The Destroyer are mentioned. The family of warriors, amusing that the savours of the world should rest on the shoulders of the relatives of the warriors who have saved the world numerous times. The Destroyer is calmed and resolved around his Goddess, do not interfere," _the female oracle stated, looking lovingly up at her two warriors.

"You mean they're destined?" Buffy asked, pointing to the two teens.

"_Yes slayer, that's what binds them together," _the male oracle stated kindly.

"_We must be going,"_ the female oracle stated, slowly fading and the male following.

"That was interesting," Angel muttered, smiling as the teenager dropped to the floor. "Gunn, Fred and Wesley, why don't you take the night, I have to talk to Buffy."

"Yeah, later mate," Gunn said, ushering the stuttering brains out the door.

"Well, looks like their comfortable," Buffy commented dryly, pointing to the now kissing teens.

"Maybe we should split them?" Lorne suggested, looking at Buffy then Angel.

"Can't you just make them fall asleep for the moment?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Ascende," Lorne said, waving his hand above the oblivious teens and making them instantly fall asleep.

"Good, now we carry them up to the room," Buffy stated, picking up Dawn and noticing that her hand had instantly reached out for Connors. "The same room," Buffy muttered, following Angel up the stairs. She and he placed the two teens onto the bed and watching in fascination as they instantly reached for one another. Connor wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, and Dawn as she directed his head to the crook of her neck and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"They really are soulmates," Angel gasped, not really believing the oracles until then.

"Reminds me of us," Buffy whispered, before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

"Exactly," Angel muttered, following her out.

Dawn woke up, and got alittle scared when she felt the arm around her. She tried to move but the arm tightened, like it was afraid she would leave. She turned to face the now awake Connor, and smiled widely at his smirk.

"Morning Angel," Connor whispered, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Morning," Dawn blushed, ducking her head slightly.

"I think we have visitors," Connor stated, bringing her eyes up so they locked.

"We should go," Dawn smiled, her eyes betraying what she just said.

"I suppose we do need to face the music," Connor resigned, looking away from Dawn and jumping off the bed. "Who knew we were soulmates?"

"The Oracles," Dawn shrugged, smiling as Connor sent a glare her way. "Hey, just answering your question," Dawn smiled, trading her shirt for one of Connor's bigger shirts. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Connor said, eyeing her hungrily. He slipped an arm around her waist as he pulled her closer. He bent down and captured her lips in his, smiling as she slipped her arms around his neck. She slowly pulled back, smirking as Connor tried to capture her lips again.

"Not yet, we have visitors," Dawn scolded, stepping out of his grasp and turning towards the door.

"But-"

"We have eternity," Dawn whispered, wondering how her sister will take to the memories she's been given; Connor as well. They slowly made their way down the stairs, intrigued at who the visitor was.

"I don't bloody care if 'here soulmates! Nobody touches my Nibblet!" Spike shouted, stamping his foot like the five year old.

"Spike," Buffy growled, holding back the smirk at his stature and the image she got.

"Spike?" Dawn whispered, turning the attention in the room onto her and Connor. She hasn't seen Spike in a year, thanks to his going away, and now he was back. She ran and leapt into his arms, the force making Spike take a step back a bit. "I missed you!"

"Nibblet," Spike sighed, embracing the girl tightly; ignoring the glare he was receiving from he supposed was this 'so called soulmate.' "I missed you too," Spike whispered, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

Dawn was well aware of the jealousy seething off Connor thanks to this embrace, but she knew that he'd get over it. She needed this hug from Spike, knowing that this all wasn't some whacked out dream. Dawn slowly pulled out of the embrace, aware that all eyes were on her, especially a growling Connor; she was well aware that if he were a vampire, his game face would be on. She took a step back, and got a good look at him. He didn't look anything different, his leather jacket faded alittle, but that was the only difference. She smiled before turning back to a growling Connor, and a nervous Buffy and Angel on either side of him. She gently stroked his cheek, "Its okay sweetie." She heard Buffy and Angel sigh in relief that Connor was calm, and smiled as she seemed to be the only to do it. She was grateful that Connor wrapped his arms around, so she could rest her head on his chest, and tell their story.

"I don't like him," Connor whispered into his beloved's ear, eyeing Spike cautiously.

"Get your bloody hands off 'a the Nibblet," Spike demanded, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Spike, this is Connor; my boyfriend," Dawn introduced, sending a glare to Spike.

"Hiya everybody! I brought-"

"Donuts!" Dawn and Buffy shrieked, tackling Xander to the ground and stealing the donuts. "Love you Xand!"

"Love you to girls," Xander smiled as they stuffed their faces with donuts. "So, what did I miss?"

They others just went from staring at the two sisters in shock to Xander, their jaws dropping and eyes bugging out.


End file.
